


My Fair Gentleman

by angelsandbrowncoats



Category: My Fair Lady (1964), Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: (she swears too much to be a lady...apparently), Alternate Universe - Historical, Gen, Minor Character Death, Multi, and they decide to turn her into a nobleman, and they find the reader, but they're only mentioned in passing, like the setting is my fair lady?, only the host club lives together, the reader's family isn't great, to explain why she's by herself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hadn't wanted any trouble when you were walking home one night. </p><p>Just your luck that some rude-and-rich twins had to run into you.</p><p>Then they decide to have a little fun and turn you into an aristocrat yourself. Being poor, you accept for the financial stability. But you had no idea what was in store for you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rude

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've never written a reader insert or a fic for OHSHC, so please don't be too judgmental. I just always though the Host Club kind of acted like the people from My Fair Lady at the beginning. So yeah, I decided to write this?
> 
> Also, I don't know how many chapters I'm gonna write, so I promise never to leave a cliffhanger at the end of a chapter unless the next one is already typed up. While the ending might not be great then, at least it won't be an 'i have to know' moment.

You were walking down the streets about an hour after dark. It wasn’t a strange occurrence, considering you needed to stay out as late as possible to sell as many flowers as you could. You’d been essentially on your own for years now-your mother had died awhile back, and while you had come to terms with it, your father was a drunkard. So it was up to you to make enough money to live. This you did by selling flowers on the street at all hours of the day. You’d had to drop out of school, and while that saddened you (you were a marvelous student), it was bearable. 

But as you passed the theater for all the rich (rude, you thought) people in your city, someone ran into you. Two someones, you corrected from your position sprawled on the cobblestone. They were glaring down at you-identical to their core. 

Until they spoke. They alternated their speech to match, but one had a much more hoarse voice than the other.

“Hey, you need to-”

“-watch where you’re going!”

“Yeah that was rather-”

“-rude of you don’t you think?”

You glared right back, “Seeing as I’m the one that fell and you two bastards are just standing there gawking, I’d say it was ‘rather rude of  _ you _ ’,” you looked around only to find your flowers smashed against the stone and soaking up dirty rainwater from the temporarily-abated storm, “Oh fucking hell, you’ve done it now!”

They just stood there, laughing, as you screeched at them. Until you felt a presence behind you, “That is somewhat uncouth language for a young lady such as yourself… What is a commoner doing here?”

You jumped up, preparing to beat the shit out of all three of them, no matter how important they might be, when a fourth voice joined in, “My lady! Have these gentlemen upset you? For I am sure they are truly sorry!”

A blond spun out of nowhere and took your hand, “Why, aren’t you lovely?” He spun you around, and you were too shocked to push him away, or do anything for that matter. The boy who had insulted you before snorted, “Tamaki, as much as you might appreciate commoner culture, don’t go associating with them too much, unless you want your father to stop funding us, that is?”

Tamaki shrugged and made sure you were stable before backing up a step, “Still, we can’t just  _ leave _ a damsel in distress. So tell me, fair maiden, what troubles you?”

You rolled your eyes before pointing at the twins, “Those two ran into me and now my flowers are ruined.”

“Geez, they’re just-”

“-flowers, it’s not that-”

“-important, or is this-”

“-some girl thing?”

Clenching your fist, you were about to reply, when Tamaki answered instead, “Hikaru, Kaoru! You should apologize to the princess! My dear, I will personally replace your flowers tenfold. A beautiful girl like yourself should have all the flowers she wants-”

“Actually,” you interrupted, but you didn’t get far.

“In fact, where are you headed? We can accompany you and make sure you don’t have any trouble. It’s late for a lady to be roaming the streets by herself!”

You shrugged, “I dunno. I usually just go back to the commons and hope there’s still a bed open.”

Tamaki froze and looked at you. The others did too, and for the first time it was with something more than minor annoyance.

“You… you mean-”

“-you don’t even-”

“-have a house?”

The black haired boy with glasses smacked the nearer of the twins upside the head, “People who live near here don’t have houses. Ever. They have apartments. But you don’t?”

You were starting to get fed up with their attitude, “I don’t see how it’s any of your problems?”

“Did you know-”

“-you’re really feisty.”

“You’d make a-”

“-hilarious noble, although-”

“-you’d never pass as a lady-”

“-maybe a lord, though?”

Surprisingly enough, you didn’t find that insulting. Instead you found it amusing. Their shocked faces when you started laughing only made the whole thing funnier, and soon you were collapsed on the ground again.

What you failed to notice was that the twins were exchanging a look. They went up to the dark-haired one and whispered something in his ear. He looked like he wanted to object, but the blond had overheard, and suddenly, “Brilliant! You should come stay with us! We could teach you to be a nobleman, wouldn’t that be great?!”

“What?”

“Please, my lady! It would mean a lot to us, and you wouldn’t have to worry about food or housing or anything. And there’s a commoner living with us, too! Please?”

“Well, I-I-”

“That’s good enough for us,” the twin with the less-hoarse voice said, and before you knew it, they had you by the arms. You had no choice but to be dragged by four aristocratic teenagers into the nearest carriage. 

_ Oh god, someone help you. _


	2. ...and Rich

The twins and the blond refused to shut up the whole ride, even though you couldn’t follow a single thing they were saying. Still, you knew it was about you. In your irritation, you turned you gaze to the other boy. You scrutinized him, trying to figure out how he felt about the whole affair. He seemed to be doing the same to you, but you didn’t care. People always studied a forward commoner. 

After what seemed like almost an hour, the carriage finally bumped to a stop. As you stood up, you had a split second warning before a blindfold was tied around your eyes. You almost screamed, but a hand covered your mouth, “No need for that! We’re not kidnapping you… technically. We just want to see your reaction to our house!”

It was the twin with the hoarse voice. Snarling, you shot your elbow back, measuring by his voice where he was, and- success! You heard a groan of pain and the sound of someone collapsing.

“Kaoru!”

“He’ll be fine,” that had to be the one with the glasses. And he sounded…  _ amused ? _ What a strange group of people. 

You felt a hand hesitantly settle on your arm and lead you out of the carriage. Once your feet were on the ground, the blindfold was pulled away, and…

...and they were fucking rich. I mean, you’d known they were aristocrats… but this was just over the top. Before you was a mansion of enormous dimensions. You had no idea what kinds of stuff might be inside, and if you were totally honest with yourself, you were really curious. But you also feared you might get lost. Lost- that reminded you, “What am I doing here again?”

“We told you, we’re gonna adopt you and turn you into a nobleman!” the twin who was still on his feet replied. Tamaki turned around, a tragic look on his face, “Wait, princess, we don’t know your name!”

“I’m (y/n). What about you guys? If I’m...living with you? I’ll need to know.”

“My apologies! Where have my manners been this evening? I’m Tamaki Suoh, those are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, and this is Kyoya Ootori. The others are-”

“ _ Others?! _ ”

“Well, yeah, it is-”

“-a kinda big house.”

You glared at the twins who were standing side by side again, “...”

“Anyway, the others are Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka. And the other commoner is Haruhi Fujioka. Together, we form the Ouran Host Club.”

“The what?”

“It’s a group of boys-well, we’ll explain more about that later-who entertain girls. We’re all aristocrats, except for Haruhi, and now you. We each are a ‘type’, and they pay to spend time with us-”

“Like prostitutes?”

Tamaki looked so offended that you (almost) felt bad for the comment. He ran to the corner and hunched over, and you thought you saw mushrooms before your attention was drawn to Kyoya.

“We have tea with them. It’s nothing so strange that you’d have to be concerned over living here. Although, you’re going to have to find some way to cover expenses. Perhaps, once you are trained well enough, you would join the club as well? That’s what Haruhi did. I’ll show you to your room for now, and tomorrow someone can give you the tour. It’s quite the place.

By the way, where do you go to school? We’ll want to transfer you into Tamaki’s father’s school as soon as possible. It would be inconvenient for you to attend a different one.”

You paused, “I… I dropped out of school.”

“Are you really-”

“-that stupid? Or-”

“-do you just-”

“-hate school?”

With a raised eyebrow and a pointed stare at the twin you’d hit, you replied, “I was actually an honors student, believe it or not. And I quite enjoyed school, thank you very much.”

Kyoya tilted his head to the side, brow furrowed in confusion, “Then why would you drop out? I know you’re poor, but you wouldn’t have had to pay…”

“I dropped out so I could have more time to sell flowers. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have enough money to eat, let alone worry about education.”

The twins froze again, this time speaking in unison, “Wait, is that what you were doing with those flowers?”

You nodded.

“Oh…”

“Yeah,  _ oh _ . Those weren’t some flowers I had just ‘cause I thought they were pretty. Those were my chance at a meal tomorrow.”

“...sorry.”

You sighed, “Well, you did promise me food and shelter, so I can’t be too pissed at you.”

“Speaking of shelter, it’s getting late. (y/n), if you would please follow me,” Kyoya interrupted. He led you through a maze of hallways, and you caught glimpses of expensive art and furniture, a pond, what looked like a dojo, and one hell of a library. And this was just the East wing. What the fuck had you gotten yourself into?

“Here we are, (y/n). There’s a bell if you need anything, and one of us will be here to show you around tomorrow morning by nine. Please don’t wander, but feel free to explore your rooms. These are one of four guest suites, but we can always convert it into a more permanent room.”

You nodded vaguely, overwhelmed and starting to feel tired. As he closed the door, you barely noticed the extravagant interior of the room, opting to topple over onto the softest bed you’d ever felt in your life. You were out like a light, wondering what surprises might come with the morning.


	3. Grand Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it sounds a little weird, I did write half of it back in November...

 

Waking up in an unfamiliar bed, you were disoriented. Light streaming in through a bay window revealed you to be alone in a fancy room. Heavy green curtains were held back with silver chains. The bed you were on was soft, with blood red sheets and deep blue designs. It was a canopy bed, you noticed. A patterned rug and some paintings decorated the place. You could see a desk, chairs, bookshelves, a wardrobe and three doors.

Recalling the events of the previous night, you decided to check each door. Outside of the first door was a hallway, which you did not enter, remembering Kyoya’s request. The second door led to an extravagant bathroom. Third was the most surprising. It opened to a balcony overlooking what appeared to be a private pool of some sort. Various structures which you guessed had leisure purposes were scattered around the outside of it. The whole thing was encompassed by an octagon of walls. Three of them had benches facing stairs down into the area. Four walls, including the one behind you, had doors that you assumed led to other guest bedrooms. 

The last wall had been removed, creating an open-air bridge to what appeared to be a similar complex. You duck back inside, deciding to get ready before checking it out. In the wardrobe was an assortment of clothes, which you sorted through until you found something you liked that fit you.

Approximately twelve minutes later, you were dressed for the day and went back outside. This time, your attention was drawn back to the mirroring complex by the sound of voices. Walking around the wrap-around balcony to investigate, you looked down to the other side to find the four boys you’d met the previous night accompanied by two more… and a girl?

Unsure of whether or not you were allowed, but not really caring either, you strolled across the bridge and down towards the pool. 

“Hey! Is that her?!” an excited voice screamed from the waters, and in a blur of movement you were almost knocked over by a small blond. He looked up at you with huge eyes and an adorable grin on his face, “Hi, (y/n)-chan, I’m Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everybody calls me Honey, ‘k?”

You nodded, too stunned to do anything else. He sounded like a little kid, but… there was a look in his eyes that was far too old and cunning. How did one respond to that? That was when you noticed the giant boy standing behind him, a frown on his face, but not a menacing one. Just a resting-face frown. You did that a lot too, when passerby got on your nerves.

He didn’t introduce himself, but the commotion Honey had made alerted the others to your presence, and you were soon surrounded by everyone save for Kyoya, who remained sitting at what appeared to be a patio bar, scribbling in a notebook.

Tamaki wasted no time in introducing the other two, “I see you’ve met Honey, and this is his cousin, Mori. And the lovely lady over there is my dau-is Haruhi,” he corrected himself after the-girl?-stomped on his foot. Wincing he shot her a kicked puppy look before going to pout in the corner again. You wondered if that was a regular thing for him.

“Hello, (y/n) was it? I hope they haven’t been giving you too much trouble? I’m Haruhi Fujioka, newest of the hosts, and a commoner like yourself. I’ve gotta say, it’s a relief to meet someone who isn’t a rich bastard. There are days when I miss the simplicity of poverty… but don’t worry, it’s still loads of fun,” she smiled, before picking up on your confusion. Sighing, she rolled her eyes and punched the boy nearest to her in the arm-Hikaru, “Let me guess, they didn’t explain about the whole cross-dressing thing? I don’t really care how I identify, gender-wise, and they thought I was a dude for a while. When they finally realized I wasn’t, none of us wanted to change the arrangement. I owe them money, see? So I’m a guy to the rest of the world.”

You nodded, at last there was someone who didn’t just switch between vague explanations and spontaneous statements. 

“So… I’m still not one-hundred percent sure what’s going on here. Or why I’m here?” You asked her, hoping to get a better answer. She shrugged, “They probably decided it was time to change things up a bit by adding another host. Prepare yourself, the training is the worst.”

You stared around the place, thinking over that answer, “I see. So what was that about a tour?”

Haruhi frowned for a second before grabbing your arm, “I’m sure they’d all fight over who gets to show you around, so how about we ask them and then leave before they notice?”

Laughing, you agreed, “Hey, guys, which one of you is going to give me this grand tour Kyoya mentioned last night?”

They turned as one, and as Haruhi predicted, it took them all of ninety seconds to begin arguing among themselves and throwing water at each other. Mori stayed out of it, but his attention was focused on Honey. Only Kyoya raised an eyebrow at the pair of you leaving, a smirk on his face as he made a note in his book on Haruhi and your new one regarding the trick. 

“So the front courtyard is probably where you came in, right?”

“With the great fucking fountain? Yeah.”

“Not how I would have said it, but okay. So if you keep up that way, there’s the stables where they keep the horses and the carriage. There are gardens all around the house and a nice big backyard for tournaments, games, and tea in the summer. You can get there through this door,” she gestured to a door you passed in the hallway that circled the pool, “Around this pool are all their rooms, with Hikaru and Kaoru, and Mori and Honey sharing rooms. My room and yours, with two other guest rooms surround the other. Over here is the dojo- mostly that’s Mori and Honey’s. They’re the two most into martial arts, although we all have some basic skills. Around the outside here is another courtyard-rich people, am I right?-Then they an art showroom, despite the fact that none of us are particularly artistic. You?”

You shrugged, “As a hobby, sure. Never had time to consider it seriously. I’m not bad, I’m not great.”

She nodded, “Makes sense. You have no idea how many stupid questions you’re gonna get. All the ‘Commoners don’t have someone to accompany them to the bathroom? Good heavens” crap.”

That caused you to snort, “Dumbasses. Do they really get all passive-aggressively high and mighty like that?”

“Yeah,” she pulled you further down the hall, “Then we have this humongous study. It’s nice, but a tad bit extravagant after you realize it’s mirrored on the other side by a sitting room. They’re basically the same thing, just one has more desks. Keeping around the outside, there’s the kitchens, and then the library. There’s a closet and storeroom past there, but no one really cares. The library is great, except Kyoya spends most of his time there, and it can be kind of weird to be in a giant maze of a room with just him. You never know if he’s watching, waiting for you to fail,” she gave a fake shudder, “Anyway, that leaves the big room smack in the middle. That’s the dining hall, but it easily converts into the place where we meet our guests. And there’s a nice little area off to the side where we can change costumes. Whew, that’s a lot. This place is way too big.”

You scoffed, “For eight teenagers? No kidding. This would have housed a few hundred back in the commons.”

She put a hand on your shoulder, “You’re out of there now. And if you want to help them, it’ll be easier from here anyway. Luck must be on your side.”

You turned to look at her, just as she winked, “You better hope it continues for these next couple of weeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally updated after... three+ months?! 
> 
> Sorry :(
> 
> But I do have a plan now, so maybe there's a chance I can still do what I originally planned with the story.


End file.
